Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-8$ and the product of $2$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-4$ plus the quantity of $5$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $2$ and $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $2x$ $2x$ $ - 8$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (2x - 8) = \color{orange}{5(2x-8)}$ What is $-4$ plus $\color{orange}{5(2x-8)}$ $5(2x-8)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(2x-8)-4$.